totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
Harold
Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V, labeled The Nerd with Mad Skills, is one of the 22 original castmates on TDC and TDB. Profile Told that he'd never walk again due to a bad allergic reaction to Gummi-Slugs, Harold's a survivor. (He has no problem with other Gummi products). He has earned the most badges of any kid at Possum Scouts. That includes one for fire-building and troll-wrestling (okay, he made that one up). He has an older brother and a kid sister and both of them think he's kind of weird. He's okay with that. He thinks being weird is a badge of honor - actually he embroidered his own badge for 'weirdness'. At least he's not some lemming like everybody else. His classmates call him dorky, but he's confident that won't be the case on Total Drama Island. Hidden in that bike rack he calls a body, he's got some unexpected wicked skills that will come in very handy in the woods. His love of medieval fantasy literature and intense scout training makes him the guy to have on your team. Harold believes in believing in yourself - no matter what people say about you, or what they're throwing at you, you've got to stay strong. His big brother calls him an over-exaggerating melodramatic fret-bucket - but that's HIS opinion. Although there was that one time he stubbed his toe and waited in the Emergency Room for 13 hours until a doctor finally told him that he wouldn't have to amputate. Since he is pure of heart and strong of will, this noble warrior will go far (he has to, because he's already embroidered a badge that says so).﻿ Coverage Total Drama Island Harold is a tall, auburn-haired male who wears glasses, sports a goatee, and is deemed socially awkward due to his very nerdy actions. Although he is mostly called a nerd, he has said that he is unaffected by such criticism and considers himself to be cool amongst his fellow campers (as he described in Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island). Despite how much he is picked on (mainly by Duncan), he wins invincibility for his whole team several times in the first two seasons. He has some outdoor skills, due to being a Possum Scout (having earned all the badges available, as shown in his audition tape). In Dodgebrawl, he also reveals that he has taken figure skating lessons before joining the competition. Harold highly resembles and may be a reference to Napoleon Dynamite, in mannerisms and the way that he talks, saying "Awesome," "Gosh!," and "Idiots!" throughout his appearances (though many of these similarities do seem to disappear after the first season). Harold has a similar physical appearance to Napoleon Dynamite, as well. Harold arrives in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1 with his keyboard. He is impressed with the condition of the camp, saying that it is "more favorable to his skills." He also insults Leshawna when she arrives by calling her "big and loud," which prompts her to try to attack him and having to be restrained by DJ and Bridgette. Towards the end of the episode, he is placed on the Killer Bass team. In Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, Harold has no problem jumping off the cliff for the challenge, and although he lands in the safe zone he also lands on his crotch, causing even the sharks to wince in empathy for his pain. He is not shown much for the rest of the episode but is safe when his team loses. During The Big Sleep, Harold walks the twenty kilometer run with Gwen, Katie, and Sadie. He attempts to befriend Gwen but she tells him not to talk to her. During the Awake-A-Thon, Harold falls asleep rather early. He is later pranked by Duncan who makes Harold wet his pants. When his team loses for the second time in a row, Harold is in the bottom two with Eva but gets the final marshmallow. In the beginning of Dodgebrawl, Harold walks into the mess hall sporting a drawn on mustache (courtesy of Duncan), earning laughs from everyone in the mess hall. At the beginning of the challenge, Courtney blames Harold for Duncan being asleep thanks to Harold's snoring the night before. Harold participates in the first round of the dodgeball game and tries to throw the ball at Leshawna but is quickly eliminated by her. Harold is then forced to sit out for most of the game, but Geoff who pities Harold allows him to join the game. Eventually, Harold ends up as the final Killer Bass left on their side of the court opposite Owen of the Screaming Gophers. Owen throws multiple dodgeballs at him which Harold dodges in a fashion similar to the Matrix. Owen throws one last dodgeball at Harold which he catches and wins the challenge. He is then carried off by the other Killer Bass in celebration. In Not Quite Famous, Harold attempts to audition for the talent show by beatboxing but is rejected by Courtney before he can even audition. Later, when all the other Killer Bass are unable to do the show due to being puked on or not having a great talent, Courtney and Bridgette reluctantly send Harold up. Harold does his beatboxing which wows everyone including the Screaming Gophers. He gets a perfect score of nine from Chef Hatchet and wins the challenge for the bass once again. Harold has no lines in The Sucky Outdoors, but is shown to be scared by Duncan's hook story and is seen glaring at Bridgette when she burnt down the Bass' tent. In Phobia Factor, Harold reveals that he has a fear of Ninjas. Later, when he is confronted by Ninjas in the washroom, he takes out a set of nunchucks and begins to use them, only to be then knocked unconscious when he hits himself in the head with them. In Up the Creek, Harold didn't speak, and he partnered up with Sadie, but Duncan also randomly paired up with the two when they had to canoe to Boney Island. Harold seemed to be worried about it. Harold was responsible for losing his teams oars, by throwing them in the fire out of desperation to win the fire building challenge, however, DJ managed to push the canoes back quicker than the other team, meaning Harold and his team won the challenge. In Paintball Deer Hunter, Harold was a paintball hunter for the Killer Bass, along with Geoff and Bridgette. Bridgette didn't like the idea of shooting people, but Harold reminded her that Heather was a deer, which convinced Bridgette to participate in the challenge. Later, Harold, Geoff and Bridgette spotted the paintball fight between Leshawna, Heather and Beth and started shooting at them for fun, just as it was announced that the hunt was over. In If You Can't Take The Heat..., Duncan wakes up and notices Harold's used underwear inches from him. Harold denies the underwear is his even though DJ points out his mom sewed his name on them, and as Harold leaves to take a shower, Duncan, Geoff, and DJ decide to teach Harold a lesson. Later, Geoff secretly picks up all of Harold's clothes on the floor with a stick, before going back to the kitchen and signaling DJ, who deliberately spills a bucket of water on Harold. Harold says "Smooth move, Dorkahontas." and Geoff says Harold better change. Later, Duncan and Courtney quibble but are interrupted by Harold entering, wearing his thong underwear with nothing over them, and wanting to know who took all of his shorts. Later, Harold is told by the guys to go back to the cabin for a pair of underwear and shorts, but is unaware the guys have soaked the underwear with hot sauce and when he puts them on, he yells "My biscuits are burning!" and plunges into the lake shortly afterward. Harold enters the kitchen wearing pajamas, but still refuses to acknowledge leaving his underwear around the cabin. Harold takes a bite out of a sandwich offered to him by Geoff, and discovers his underwear in the sandwich Geoff then says they'll return his clothes when Harold admits to leaving his underwear all over the cabin. Later on in the same episode, Duncan, Geoff, and DJ drag Harold's bed to the dock while he is asleep. The next day, Harold wakes up stark naked and at the boat dock in presence of the girls (Heather, Courtney, Leshawna, Lindsay, Bridgette, Gwen, and Sadie), who are swimming in the lake giggling at him. Harold shrieks with embarrassment and covers himself with a pillow. He says he'll never leave his crusty underwear around again like before and begs for his clothes back. With that, he gets his pants back and runs to the cabin, hiding himself, to get dressed. In Who Can You Trust?, Harold is partnered with Bridgette for the blind trapeze portion of the challenge. Bridgette is reluctant to jump at first but Harold convinces her to trust him, she jumps and the Killer Bass win that portion of the challenge. When the Killer Bass lose again, Harold is in the bottom two once more, but it is Sadie who is eliminated. In Basic Straining, Duncan started to prank him once again. In that episode, Harold emerges from the guys' cabin and demands to know who made s'mores with his underwear. Duncan and Geoff laugh in glee at this question and Courtney recoils in disgust when Harold throws the underwear near her path. Later, Geoff uses a fishing line to rip away Harold's underwear, to Harold's consternation in the first challenge where the campers had to hold canoes above their heads. Afterwards, Geoff and Duncan give Harold a glass of apple juice that Harold discovers is actually kitchen grease which annoys Courtney. Harold is eliminated from the challenge during the obstacle course after inhaling to much mud. After Courtney and Duncan sneak some food, Harold finds a happy face made of peanut butter smeared in his bed which further disgusts him. That night he is in the bottom two with Courtney and for the third time gets the final marshmallow. Duncan, Geoff, and DJ are shocked by the news as they all voted for Harold. Harold then appears in the confessional where he is revealed to have switched the votes to eliminate Courtney in order to get back at Duncan for pranking him. The episode ends with Harold smiling evilly into the campfire. In X-Treme Torture, Harold is partnered with Heather for the mud skiing challenge. He successfully grabs his team's flags and Heather cannot make him fall off his ski. Heather then attempts to cut the rope connecting the ski to the jet ski but her top is ripped off by a branch. This temporarily stuns Harold into crashing into a rock, costing his team the challenge. Harold is eliminated that night but does not seem upset, saying that it was fun. Before he leaves Harold confesses his love for Leshawna and is revealed to have been the one that was writing her romantic poems. He and Leshawna then share a kiss before Harold is taken to the Boat of Losers. At Playa Des Losers, Harold spends his time hiding from Courtney who was hunting him down after learning that he switched the votes against her. He asks Trent for food which he gives him. He reveals that he wants Leshawna to win but Courtney forces him to root for Duncan after she threatens him. In I Triple Dog Dare You!, Harold is shown with all the other eliminated contestants by the pool at Playa Des Losers. In The Very Last Episode, Really!, Harold is shown to be rooting for Owen to win. He has no lines but is shown celebrating Owen's victory. Total Drama Comeback Harold was the fourteenth/fifteenth contestant to arrive in TDC, coming with Bridgette in a rousing performance. He was immediately besieged by a vengeful Courtney, who had to be held back. Harold's love for Leshawna persisted throughout TDC, and he was making friends quicker this time. It was revealed that he had become good friends with Geoff as they only lived an hour away. He managed to befriend Gwen too. The problem that festered was Courtney's desire for revenge, in which she voted off his friends and Leshawna to get back at him. Courtney's try at revenge reached a peak when she spiked some food he had to eat with gummi slugs, causing a paralyzing reaction; it could have been worse, if Bridgette and Noah weren't so fast to react. When Courtney's deeds were revealed, he apologized to her for what he did last season, she broke down and apologized to him. His becoming disabled from the waist down lasted a few episodes before he managed to walk again in Wawanakwa Strikers making his Total Drama Comeback, just like how he conquered it first time. Harold was an excellent competitor until he was eliminated in Guitar Saviors, due to being one of the strongest and most resilient contestants, but he left with high spirts and a song in his heart (and a guitar down on Chris's foot). Total Drama Battlegrounds During TDB, Harold's love for the weird and wild has been greatly appealed to, and he's enjoying himself in many ways. Slaying zombies and vampires is what he always dreamed of doing! Loving most of the new contestants as well, Harold has been on good terms with Carol, Anita, Joel, and Xander; however, while he enjoyed the contest, the relationship with his girlfriend and friends was put to the test. As TDB has continued, Harold has felt a gap growing between Leshawna and him, and is determined to keep them together. He also is trying to help his friend Bridgette with her relationship with Geoff, but that's not working out so well even when he seizes Geoff for an explanation. He is fairly oblivious to the rumors going around, or is flat-out denying them by not acknowledging them. Love Interests Harold has been in love with Leshawna since Day 1 of TDI. His romance for her has carried on into TDC and TDB. Harold has traveled to visit her where she lives between seasons. Leshawna has always been of great interest and infatuation for Harold. His efforts in wooing her in TDI worked as she still sees him in TDC, and she adapted to her likes and needs. The only problem is that Harold's parents and siblings do not think he is right for her, and have tried dissuading him. Also to note is his deep friendship with Bridgette, which has been around since TDI and grown stronger over time. They're very close, but he considers her to be a good friend; however, when people started talking about them possibly being romantically involved, Bridgette freaked and Harold didn't. Thus, he's confused by her avoidance of him. The rumors going around that Harold and Bridgette are seeing each other are getting out of hand, and Harold has seen how Leshawna is being affected by it, and is determined not to lose her as his girlfriend, or his friendship with Bridgette. VR Challenges Harold loves the VR Challenges a great deal. He survived the Vampire, Alien, and Super challenges. Harold was the big hero in the Vampire challenge, when he acquired a couple holy yo-yo's, and used his yo-yo tricks to destroy Count Dracula. He also saved Bridgette in the Super challenge. In the Zombie challenge, Gwen accidentally blasted him with a shotgun when a zombie attacked her. In the Giant Monster challenge, he fell off a building and failed to tell his partners (Leshawna and Bridgette) how he thought they could kill the giant centipede. Trivia *Readers of TDC/B should be made aware that while some of Harold's skills and facts are from the official show, not everything is going to be the same. *Harold has now twice conquered the paralyzing effect of Gummi Slugs. *Though Harold has forgiven and apologized to Courtney, he does not get along with Duncan. *His phobia of ninjas is gone now. *Harold has become one of those who has injured Chris Maclean in a voting ceremony (he smashed his guitar on Chris's foot accidentally). *Harold has kissed Leshawna, Beth, Ezekiel, and Bridgette. *Harold does not get along with Leshawna's close friend, Jasmine, who really does not like the nerd with her friend. *Readers whom are familiar with the Kung-Fu Panda franchise may recognize the finger hold which Harold threatens to use on Heather ("Before the large sister could react, Harold was in front of Heather. He grabbed her hand, then clenched one of her fingers with his ring finger and thumb.") as the Wuxi Finger Hold. It is implied that Cody, Eva, and Leshawna know about the hold, and what happens when it's used (essentially, it causes the target's chi, and the target as well, to explode). *Despite his young age, Harold is already planning on starting a family with Leshawna. He plan to name his (some would say unfortunate) kids Aragorn (a character from The Lord of the Rings books/movies), Leia (female character from the original Star Wars trilogy), Neo (portagonist of The Matrix trilogy), Samus (protagonist of the Metroid games) and MacGyver (protagonist of the series of the same title.) *Harold owns cherry (meaning vintage) action figures, some of which he sold between TDI and TDC to visit Leshawna and stay at a hotel nearby for a week. *In Monster VR Kobold says that if Harold's surname had not been made canon, it might've been Pilgrim, in reference to the comic and movie Scott Pilgrim vs the World. Gallery Harold2.png|Harold's kung fu skills. Harold leshawna.PNG|Harold impressing Leshawna. Bridgette.png|Bridgette, Harold's close friend. Related Pages *Harold and Leshawna *Harold and Bridgette *Harold and Duncan *Harold and Courtney *Harold and Ezekiel Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Veterans Category:Killer Bass Category:Freaks and Geeks Category:Round Rectangles Category:Mad Crazy Skillz Category:Bloody Water Category:Winter Wonders Category:Crocodile Team Category:Mystery Meat Category:Red Light Runners Category:Green Team Category:Pheer Our Leet Skillz Category:Jeep Category:The Dawn Category:The Hunters Category:Males